


Every Day Is Like Halloween

by ThePhaisyRetreat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Silly xover is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhaisyRetreat/pseuds/ThePhaisyRetreat
Summary: SHIELD uses an unusual asset to catch some equally unusual perpetrators.





	Every Day Is Like Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with us on Tumblr @ thephaisyretreat.

On Coulson’s count they burst through the doors and surrounded their targets. Both men were reluctant to surrender their weapons and for a moment he wondered if they wouldn’t be taking the Winchesters alive after all. A display of power from Daisy convinced them and they dropped their knives, preferring not to end up like the crate she had just blasted into kindling. 

Daisy gave Coulson a congratulatory clap on the shoulder. “How’s the asset?”, she asked. 

“Fine.” He confirmed, nodding at the woozy mess slumped against a column, getting looked over by Simmons. “They only used enough vervain to tranquilize him.”

At the moment, Coulson hardly felt like having vampires on the payroll was worth it, especially in this case. But Damon Salvatore had a way of proving his worth, often when Coulson was ready to snatch off his daylight ring at high noon. 

Damon groggily swiped at Simmons who backed away, letting Daisy and Coulson through. 

“Guys, I’m fine. I just wanna get the hell out of here.” He mumbled, standing on less than stable legs.

“Sure. Mack is good to take you home.” Coulson explained, leading his charge out of the warehouse. 

“Shiiit. Not Mack. He’d stake me soon as look at me!” Damon protested.

Rolling their eyes in unison, Coulson and Daisy hauled his melodramatic ass into the waiting SUV and sent it on its way.


End file.
